GhostMask
GhostMask (ゴーストマスク Yūreimasuku) is a Nocturne with a ghost motif, the father of BatMask, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by MechaZero101. Personality GhostMask is a sadistic individual, who enjoys messing around with others. He is the definition of a troll, a master manipulator, who barely fights physically yet brings down his enemies with sheer wit and strategy in an effective way. He also has a tendency to make up nicknames for people, such as calling RaccoonMask "mac'n'cheese", mostly due to him absolutely not giving one about him, thus not bothering to even try remembering his name. History Backstory TBA Debut: From Beyond the Grave GhostMask first appeared when he was disturbed by some teenagers, and sought his revenge by brutally murdering each and every one of them, by possessing one of them and then graphically killing them. After finishing them all off but his host, GhostMask then split off from his host and then killed him as well, then cleared up his tracks by disposing of the bodies. Afterwards, GhostMask then resumed to "speak" with the dead. Ghostly Activity GhostMask later appeared when he was speaking to some spirits in an old barn, to which then ChameleonMask and HyenaMask appeared to him, offering to join the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. He was unwilling at first, as he felt they disturbed his peace, but ChameleonMask made sure it would be worth his time. Then Hollow Discidia appeared, to which then GhostMask went to go fight, with HyenaMask coming along to help him. GhostMask and Hollow Discidia fought for a while, before then Hollow Discidia left, as the two were evenly matched and he had to go elsewhere. ChameleonMask was impressed however, and GhostMask got the job. GhostMask was then brought onto the Shadowland Cave where he then spoke and plotted with CobraMask. He also scared off MouseMask. Scare Tactics After some missions, GhostMask was then finally deployed to battle Flamingo Squadron by CobraMask's orders. GhostMask right away got started, creating a invitation letters to some haunted house he created to lure the members of Flamingo Squadron to a trap. GhostMask then had ChameleonMask shape shift into a mailman and delivered the letters to Flamingo Squadron's base. IkaMask fell for the bait and then got the Flamingo Squadron to go to his haunted house, to which GhostMask then got ready to activate his "special effects". GhostMask first targeted MoleMask, of which GhostMask ruthlessly taunted him, calling him a coward, a wealking and a traitor, also then bashing him with illusions of CondorMask and LobsterMask who mocked him. MoleMask then got into fetal position and started to freak, to which GhostMask then moved onto the next room, of which he then mocked IkaMask. As IkaMask went to his portion of the haunted house, there he was greeted by the rotting smell of fish and GhostMask then appeared to him. GhostMask at first merely only taunted him, before then completely bashing and manipulating IkaMask into thinking he was a mere ripoff of SquidMask. IkaMask was going to fight back, but found himself unable to fight back or even move due to GhostMask's manipulative words and ghostly, freezing cold area that prevented him from doing anything. GhostMask then left the room and left IkaMask alone to suffer. Afterwards, GhostMask then trapped Ayame into a "kitchen" room and told her that her love for FlamingoMask was not meant to be and if she really wanted to be with FlamingoMask, she'd have to kill SwanMask. Naturally Ayame found this to be sick and twisted, to which GhostMask retaliated by reminding her that she was a colossal failure so bad that she couldn't be able to save one of her sisters. He then goaded Ayame some more, before she tried to fight him back, but it was no use as the lasers simply phased through GhostMask. GhostMask then said to her that he'd change their future for her, and that would be by killing FlamingoMask, so he then turned and left. GhostMask then proceeded to target FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask did his best to fight him off, but it was of no use to due GhostMask being immune to most of his attacks then GhostMask put him through a long and torturous maze, showing him images of a dying DingoMask guilt tripping him and a grief-stricken OwlMask berating him for being unable to save his own mother (ArcanaMask). GhostMask proceeded to beat down FlamingoMask with ease some more, before then MandrillMask intervened and freed him from his frozen fear state, allowing him to access the Alicanto form. Things started to fall apart when FlamingoMask started to rescue the others with his Alicanto form. GhostMask and MouseMask then proceeded to fight off FlamingoMask some more, before then leaving as he found it pointless at this point to keep it going and took MouseMask with him, leaving the rest of Flamingo Squadron behind in the collapsing haunted house. GhostMask spoke of the results to CobraMask, whom while failed partially, CobraMask was nonetheless pleased and then commanded CatMask to send in BearMask... The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Devastation GhostMask later reappeared in which he partook in bashing RaccoonMask following his failure of the counterfeit money operation, also calling him "mac n' cheese" a lot. When he told RaccoonMask why would they even need to steal money, he (RaccoonMask) simply retorted back that it was because he could do so. After that, RaccoonMask then spoke with CobraMask some more and then left. When BearMask was brought in by CatMask and was set to deployed, GhostMask was also critical of BearMask, predicting that he would just be some "big dumb brute" who would end up heavily defeated by FlamingoMask and then left. It's unknown how he felt about BearMask after he succeeded in killing FlamingoMask. The Skeletal Prince of Darkness GhostMask made a cameo in the RP where he appeared and spooked CatMask. He also met up with SkullMask and jokingly asked if they were related, to which SkullMask replied that that wasn't the case. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life of Death!! WIP MoaiMask WIP Killing Time WIP Abilities & Arsenal * Fear Mist: GhostMask's most powerful ability; GhostMask can induce powerful and fear-inducing mist which is able to create anything terrifying and frightening. It can also create a spine-chilling cold aura, emitting freezing cold temperature winds that can literally freeze/paralyze his targets. He can conjure up his targets greatest fears with this and more. * Invisibility: GhostMask can become invisible. * Intangibility: GhostMask can become intangible, allowing him to pass through walls. * Spirit Control: GhostMask has control over spirits and can use them to do his bidding. * Spiritual Communication: GhostMask can speak with those long since dead. * Bone Bow: GhostMask is armed with a bone-made long bow to which he can shoot many arrows formed of dark energy at his enemies. * Possession: GhostMask can possess others. * Flight: GhostMask can fly at unknown speeds. Weaknesses * Light Energy: GhostMask is weak to light energy. * Weak Physical Form: GhostMask isn't all that strong physically, and only relies on his wit. Quotes Trivia * He is one of the few enemies of FlamingoMask to have successfully brought him down through not physical means but through emotional/mental ways. He would have completely succeeded had it not been for MandrillMask's intervention. * GhostMask is the first Nocturne to have an undead motif. He would later be succeeded in this regard by SkullMask and DeadMask. * GhostMask is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to also have another family member amongst them (BatMask). * It's implied that his current motif wasn't always his motif. Whatever his original motif is unknown. * GhostMask is one of the few Nocturnes to not have the black eye color. Though this is due to him being dead, as such his eyes are white. * Originally, he was going to be skeleton-themed and would have been called "SkullMask". However SkullMask was already in usage at the time and thus he was changed to be ghost-themed. * He bares a resemblance to Taskmaster from Marvel Comics. * His fear mist having a freezing effect is most likely a reference to how ghosts have a cold aura to them when encountered. * He is one of the few members of BoS to not have the Shadow Manifest technique, but since he can turn invisible and intangible, it is not needed. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Ghost Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Villains Category:Characters (MechaZero101) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs